Mystery at RainTree
by Starr33
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP...somethings wrong with Kris, Where's Pablo, Who's Henry...KrisJunior...mayb Mattdani...dont kno, u tell me...R&R rated T to be safe...
1. Kris!

A/N: ok…I luv Wildfire nd I thought dat I wud giv writin 1 of my own stories bout it a shot…hope u like it

Dis is basically my own version of wats gonna happen on Monday da 6th, but I mite become more if u guys leav me reviews…..look at me bablin on nd on…..lets get to da story

Kris still rides for RainTree...theres no sponsor guy and shes still hooked up wit Junior...

---Attention---  
! Henry Harper is fake ! I made him up ! hes not real !

* * *

Chapter 1  
**Kris!**

It was early morning, around dawn when Kris woke up to a thrashing coming from the barn. Thinking that it was Wildfire she rushed out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans nd a nice shirt and ran to the barn.

_Oh thank God! I don't think I could've had one more thing to worry about today, with the race coming up and all._

To Kris' relief it wasn't Wildfire that was making the noise, it was on of the new mustangs that they had gotten a week prior to the sandpiper. Unfortunately, for Kris, the noise had woken up Matt, Todd and everyone else.

"What happened Kris, are you alright?" ask Pablo looking around to see what happened.

Kris, still being out of breathe (from running all the way from her trailer to the barn) sat onto a stack of hay before answering Pablo's question.

"Wah, me...yea I'm fine. The sound was just Taz, being his outspoken self." breathed Kris before looking into Pablo's eyes.

"Come on Kris. You should get back to bed, The big race is today and you need your rest."

Kris agreed and turning hot on her heels went straight to her trailer and straight to sleep.

* * *

"Ding...Ding...Ding..."

Kris stretched around and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock, and looking at the time jumped up and, still being in her clothes from a few hours earlier...stuffed a piece of toast with butter that taste unusually sweet into her mouth andrushed outside to meet Matt instead of Pablo.

"Hey Matt. Where's Pablo?" she asked.

"Umm...he just told me he aaa...had to go out, umm...that he'll be back in a little while anddd aaaa...asked if I would time you in your warm ups." Matt replied. Kris looked intently at Matt and figured that he was hiding something from her, but didn't say anything.

"Oo," said Kris deviously,"Did he mention anything about a guy named Henry Harper?" a Kris was determined to get the truth out of Kris.

Matt paused_. What should I say. I can't tell her that Pablo went out to sneak up on this Henry Harper guy because Henry wants Kris out of the race._

"Umm...no, I've never heard of him." _Why did I say that? He's on the cover of Horse Illustrated? Hopefully she won't know that. Maybe..._

"He's the guy on the cover of Horse Illustrated Matt. Surely you read that."

Matt was saved from having to explain anymore due to a black Porch pulling up into the driveway.

"Hey Kris. Thought I'd stop by and say hi. What's up Matt?" asked Junior getting out off the car and walking over to Kris. Kris wasn't even paying attention to the fact that Junior was here, mush less right next to her. She was caught in her own thoughts.

_Pablo must've went out to try to make Henry back away from me. Yeah thats it. Henry wouldn't hurt Pablo since they're cousins. But what Henry wants, Henry gets. _

"Hey Kris."

_Pablo knew that Henry would stop at nothing to get me out of the race. Pablo must've of went over there to stop Henry from doing the extreme. Thats the only explination._

"Kris?"

_But then again..._

"Kris!"

Kris came back into the present to find a concerned Junior and a concerned Matt staying around her.

"Are you ok?" asked Junior. In fact now that he mentioned it, she did feel like she needed to sit down or something and that she was awfully hot, but decided not to say anything once again.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine. I must of zoned out for awhile," Still seeing the looks of concern she added, "really, I'm fine. So Matt, where's Wildfire. Were running behind schedule and the race is this afternoon." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Junior and Matt looked at eachother in a she-doesn't-look-okay-to-me kind of way, while Kris walked to the pasture to get Wildfire and tack him up.

* * *

A/N: So...Wat did u think...good, bad, dreadful...shud i continue, stop, delete te whole damn thing...tell me

send me a review...da buttons right below the a's

AAAAAAAAA


	2. Kris?

A/N thankx 4 all of da reviews...I really apprieciate it...u guys make me feel luved

well anywayz heres chapt. 2

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

----annyomous jerseygirl...-no shes not...but she might be...idk yet, im kinda makin dis up as i go along...lol

* * *

Chapter 2  
**Kris? **

**

* * *

last chapter  
**_Junior and Matt looked at eachother in a she-doesn't-look-okay-to-me kind of way, while Kris walked to the pasture to get Wildfire and tack him up. **

* * *

**_"Good job Kris! Keep it up! You got two seconds off his time!" yelled Matt to Kris, who was still on the track. 

Matt and Kris were just finishing Wildfire's cool downs after four and a half hours of practice for the big race (with the occasional break inbetween). Junior had left earlier to go help Dani with the roofers that were going to be there today.

"I knew you could do it boy. Keep it up," Kris whispered into Wildfire's ear as she pulled her hand through his mane, "At this pace we are sure to win the Sand Piper."

* * *

-**A few hours later**- 

Kris was sitting in her trailor just a few feet away from the paddock, looking out her window watching the horses graze, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even notice Junior sitting next to her until he caressed her shoulder.

"Huh...Wah...oh..hey Junior." she said with a lost expression on her face.

Junior looked at her with worry.

"Hey, Kris is everything alright?" he asked. Kris noticed how his eyes motioned to a bottle of advil on the table in the kitchen.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Dont worry about those," she said began to stand and walk to the kitchen table,"I've just had a really bad headache today thats all."

Junior noticed something strange. Kris seemed really out of it. _What's up with her today?she's had that look on her face the entire time that I've seen her. She seems so lost. Maybe it has something to do with her mom? Matt? maybe it has something to do with me?_ He thought as he noticed Kris staring intently at the bottle of Advil on the table.

He walked up to Kris and began to massage her shoulders, working his way down to her back...lower back...he began kissing her neck...

"wait" Kris said. Junior looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, mixed with shock and question.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Before Kris could answer Junior put his hand up to her forehead to move her hair away from her face when he noticed that she had a fever. A bad one. Her face was on fire. He quickly pulled his hand away, as if he'd been burnt.

"Kris, your burning up. Are you sure your ok?"

By now Junior and Kris had sat down on the couch. And Kris was fed up with everyones concerned and worried faces. She felt fine, why couldn't they believe her. But just as she said that she realized just how un-well she really felt.

It is hott in here.My head really hurts too. Can't Junior just STOP looking at me that way. Now its cold…

Junior noticed that Kris was zoning out again and quickly shook her shoulders to get her attention.

"Kris!"

Kris looked at Junior with tired and glossy eyes. Junior took this as a sign to get Kris to Matt, or at least to his house, where Pablo or Matt's grandpa could look her over.

"Kris, stand up, were going to go to Matt's house and get you settled in."

Kris nodded, though she wasn't really listening and stood up. It felt as if her brain had just been shook like a rag-doll and she began to sway. Junior noticed this and quickly put his arm around her arm and waist.

What's wrong with her? He asked himself.

* * *

About half way to the Ridder's (sp?) house Kris felt the sky spin and she began to lose her balance. 

"Kris! Come on were almost there." told Junior to Kris as he was trying to keep Kris on her feet.

By the time they reached the front steps and Junior had rung the doorbell Kris saw the whole world spinning, her legs gave way and she fell to the concrete floor unconscious.

The whole seen happened in front of Junior's eyes, as well as Matt's eyes as Kris collapsed at the same time that he opened the door.

Junior immediately bent down to Kris who was now sweating as Matt looked on in horror…

"Kris?" he whispered to himself.

**

* * *

A/N OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH…… wats gonna happen…..ooooooooooooo…..well dats up to me'''''''muah ha ha ha''''''' **

-IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY….I DO HAV HIGHSCHOOL 2 GO 2 U KNO….

And again thankx for the reviews…..keep on sendin em…..u guys are wat keeps me writin…


	3. please wake up

**A/N: so I was readin my story the other day and realized that I still get reviews for it even though it's only 2 chapters long….so here you finally go….**

**enjoy**

Chapter 3??

Idk anymore…its been too long

_The world was spinning….I was walking, walking to, to umm…to Matt's house, yeah that's it. What happened after that? Why am I so tired?_

"Kris?"

_Whose voice is that?_

"Kris please wake up."

"Come on Junior let's call my mom, it's been nearly 10 minutes and she still hasn't woken up. Maybe we should take her to the hospital."

_Please no hospital_

Junior looked at Matt, he knew that Kris hated hospitals more than anything. "No, let's wait a little longer, she'll be fine. She HAS to be fine."

Matt sympathetically looked down at Junior once he turned his attention back to Kris. He knew his friend had the hot's for her…

But once he looked down at Kris, unconscious, and sweating from fever, he was reminded that he too had feelings for Kris; feelings that were stronger than friendship.

"Hey Junior, why don't you go out and get my mom….she's been out too long man."

_Ugh…why can't I move…someone help me…_

"okay, okay…" Matt could see that Junior was hesitant about leaving Kris's side, but he did. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Matt kneeled down in front of Kris once Junior left the room.

"Kris, please be okay. I've never, NEVER seen you like this. Your strong Kris, you've always been strong, you are strong. I know you'll be okay."

And with that Matt leaned forward and kissed her – kissed Kris, out of instinct.

_Wait…wait…_

As he was about to sit back up he felt something, _wait…is she kissing back? Kris… _"Kris!"

**

* * *

**

AN: ok I know that it is mucho short but its something D please review and I will try to upload faster….i promise…


End file.
